Le Petit Rodney
by Shangreela
Summary: Tout le monde connaît le Petit Robert... Et le Petit Rodney, hm ?


Aujourd'hui, les couleurs ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le petit Rodney coloré**

...

**Blanc**

Comme les explosions du petit génie. Les scientifiques aiment bien faire péter leurs joujoux, c'est bien connu la règle étant que plus le scientifique est doué ou intelligent (qu'il le croie ou que ce soit avéré), plus ses joujoux sont gros, et que plus les joujoux sont gros, plus c'est rigolo. Rodney McKay, il faisait exploser des _nuke_ au-dessus de cités extra-terrestres et mythiques à la base de toutes les utopies terriennes, et des systèmes solaires. L'horizon, alors, devenait tout blanc.

**Bleu**

Un scientifique, ça aime les couleurs (regardez donc un diagramme tridimensionnel). Ceux d'Atlantis avaient écopé du bleu électrique. Ce qui se liait très bien à la plupart des auras lumineuses lantiennes, ceci dit. En tant que directeur du pôle scientifique de la base, Rodney McKay se devait de porter le fameux tee-shirt bleu pétant. Il fallait avouer qu'il y avait plus seyant. Cependant, ça mettait bien ses jolis yeux (bleus) en valeur.

**Gris**

L'uniforme de l'expédition Atlantis était gris perle. C'est sympa comme couleur, mais pas très gai. Le gris, de toute manière, n'est pas très gai. Ni noir ni blanc, ni mort ni espoir transition constante, même pas un changement d'état ou de quelque chose – le gris _figé_. Les cheveux de Gaul étaient gris avant qu'il ne se suicide presque sous ses yeux. Les flagecallus étaient gris. La mort de Carson avait jeté un voile gris sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

**Jaune**

Quelle couleur conflictuelle que celle-ci. Rodney McKay aimait beaucoup le jaune, comme le démontraient certains de ses caleçons (la seule chose qu'il avait le droit de choisir lui-même, et de la couleur qu'_il_ voulait, alors il en profitait !). Rodney McKay haïssait le jaune car, voyez-vous, c'est la couleur du citron, et Rodney McKay, il aime bien rester en vie.

**Or**

L'or précieux de sa confiance et de son affection (amour ?) pour John sur la jetée, lorsqu'il avait tout oublié, enfant d'esprit, sauf lui, John, « Arthur ».

**Noir **

Le noir représente l'absence (de vie, de conscience, de couleur), la mort. Un exemple ? L'ombre dévoreuse d'énergie était noire. Les tenues des militaires sont noires. Le noir cache la sueur, le sang, les taches – en fait, il n'y a que le blanc qui vienne à bout du noir. Rodney McKay, porteur du bleu électrique des scientifiques, partait en mission vêtu de noir. Pas de place pour un scientifique sur le terrain, il faut des soldats, des guerriers. Ce n'est pas tellement plus discret que le bleu dans une forêt verdoyante, mais ça comptait. Scientifique ou belliciste, il n'y a qu'un tee-shirt de différence.

**Rouge**

Rouge d'automnes lents à Vancouver, rouge du coucher de soleil sur le toit de sa maison d'enfance, rouge des fautes d'un imbécile dans le dernier magazine de sciences à la mode. Sur Pegasus, rouge du feu, rouge de la destruction, rouge du sang.

**Rose**

Rodney McKay n'aimait pas le rose. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant, parce qu'il en portait souvent. Sur ses joues, ses oreilles et sa nuque. D'embarras, ou d'excitation – qu'elle soit scientifique ou _0hmonDieu_-on-va-tous-mourir-atrocement-ienne. Rouge sanguin atténué par la pâleur de sa peau.

**Vert **

Dans l'univers (ah ah) de Rodney McKay, le vert était souvent associé au danger : c'était la couleur de ses yeux lors des montées d'adrénalines (souvent causées par des sangsues [0h, tiens !] verdâtres munies d'un tout riquiqui poil suceur de vie dans la main droite, une blessure ou une menace de mort imminente, les trois n'étant pas nécessairement différenciables et autonomes, et même plutôt interdépendantes), du bouclier de protection l'ayant fait se jeter dans un nuage vivant affamé, des Wraith, et du serpent qui l'avait mordu petit. Mais c'était aussi la couleur des yeux de Sheppard, alors ça compensait un peu.

* * *

La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais j'ai quelques idées. Si vous voulez voir un thème exploré, dîtes-le-moi ;) Je verrai alors ce que je peux faire.

_Lyly_[u]


End file.
